Mine
by WhereDidMyPantsGo
Summary: Sans is caught off guard by a certain flower...


**Warning! This is a fanfiction that is not meant for kids, 18 only! It contains swears, mature content, and rape. Don't like, don't read.****This is my absolute first lemon I've ever created, sorry if it's trash.****Also, sorry for any sort of ooc. Enjoy!**

When Frisk had decided to move in, the skeleton brothers had no where to put them. Well, there was the couch, but Frisk deserved more than a crummy piece of furniture. Papyrus thought it was a good idea for them to share a bed with him, but Sans shot that down real quick.

The small skeleton suggested that they'd turn the garage into a guest room, which was currently being used as a "human jail cell." Papyrus agreed enthusiastically, so it was settled. In the meantime, Frisk would stay with Toriel.

Early in the morning, Sans and Papyrus got to work. They took down the wooden pillars that had formed the cell, and started building a bed frame for the human. They continued working all day, adding a gaming corner, a few windows, and even a small kitchen.

By nightfall, Papyrus was wiped out.

"Sans? I am going to bed." He sighed, "You should, too."

Sans nodded. "Alright bro, be there soon."

Papyrus smiled at the smaller before walking out the door, Sans wishing him a good night's rest. The lazy skeleton had a few things to finish, so he got to work. He used magic to clean up the mess of tools and sawdust, and it seemed like he had already finished. As he walked towards the garage door, a giggle echoed the room, which was followed by the shaking ground. Suddenly, vines broke through the floorboards and blocked the exit. Sans had no time to react as his hands were pinned above him, his body leaving the ground.

"What the hell?! Stop! Put me do- Mmph?!" He began to speak, but his voice was muffled as a vine covered his mouth, a substitute for a gag. He twisted and turned, trying to break free from the creatures grasp, but to no avail.

"Hee hee... You're stuck with me now. No use squirming, trashbag."

Flowey rose from the floorboards, giggling maniacally. Sans's eyes widened, and he squirmed harder, he tried using magic, but his hands were tied back. He grunted, trying to escape.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're like this, so... Vulnerable." Flowey snickered, causing the skeleton's cheekbones to heat up, turning a bright blue. The plant leaned in closer, his face inches away from Sans's.

"I bet you'll like what happens next..." Flowey said seductively, planting a small kiss on the skeleton's teeth. Sans's eyes shut tightly, begging, pleading for Flowey to stop, but every word was muffled. Flowey trailed a vine underneath Sans's shirt, causing the skeleton to cry out in shock. The vine rubbed around his ribs, as well as his spine. Even though Sans was feeling pleasure, he refused to make another sound, not giving into Flowey.

"I want to hear you!" Flowey hissed, wrapping the vine around Sans's soul. Sans moaned loudly, unable to help it, his blush glowing brighter, and his left eye glowing blue.

"Better~" Flowey smirked, continuing his lewd acts on the comedian's soul. Sans tried hard to keep quiet, but immense pleasure flowed through him.

"A-Ah! P-Please! Sto-Aah!" Sans moaned, the sound bouncing off the garage walls. A blue bulge swelled up in his shorts as the flower rubbed his soul. Flowey noticed, unfortunately for the skeleton.

"Ooo, Excited, are we?" The plant teased, lifting up Sans's shirt to gain better access. He leaned closer to Sans's soul, and gave it a long, wet, lick.

"Aaah fuck!~" Sans cried, satisfying Flowey. The flower kept in mind that he had hit a sweet spot, so again, he ran his tongue around the skeleton's soul, achieving shaky moans and pants. Flowey slowed down, then came to a stop.

"We should deal with this, Sansy..."

Flowey unzipped Sans' shorts, pulling out his ecto-dick. The skeleton was sweating, his cheekbones a bright blue, and his eye glowing brighter. Flowey smiled and removed the vine covering Sans' mouth

"Moan for me." He hissed.

"Flowe- OH STARS!" Sans groaned loudly, the vine wrapping around his cock. The plant started at a slow pace, teasing the comedian and making him whimper. Flowey chuckled, content with the sounds escaping Sans's mouth. He increased his pace and pumped Sans's cock, turning him into a moaning mess.

"Ah! Oh f-fuck!" The skeleton cried. "Flowey, S-Stop!"

"You are, mine.~" The flower snickered, continuing his assult. He pumped Sans at an incredibly fast pace, who was reaching his peak. Sans tried to warn Flowey that he was going to let loose, but instead, he threw his head back and groaned, it was too late, the comedian shot loads of his seed all over the floor. He was panting deeply, sweat dripping down his skull.

As he was catching his breath, Sans assumed that it was over, thankful. Oh, he was so wrong.

"H-Holy shit!" He gasped, unexpectedly the flower engulfed Sans's full size. He moved his head up and down, deepthroating the skeleton. A vine snuck up and fondled his balls, making Sans let out a shriek. Sans's tongue hung out of his mouth, in pure pleasure. He couldn't help it anymore, he couldn't control his volume anymore, he was helpless, moaning quite loudly. As Flowey sucked him off, a vine snuck down the back of Sans's shorts and lined itself up with his ass, which he unwillingly formed. Before the comedian knew it, the vine sunk into him.

"OH FUCK!" Sans screamed, letting his second load of cum into Flowey's mouth. Flowey swallowed every drop, and did not, remove the vine. He pulled down Sans's shorts, and slowly, teasingly thrusted into Sans.

"O-Oh stars..." Sans moaned, admitting defeat. He lost his virginity, and to a flower, too. "F-Faster..."

"Oh, could you repeat that?" Flowey grinned triumphantly.

"F... Faster, Flowey... Please..."

Flowey happily obliged, speeding up the vine. Sans didn't care anymore, it felt too good. He was begging for more, pleading, and he got it. Flowey inserted a second vine, moving in and out at completely different rhythm. Sans was screaming, tears running down his face from the pleasure.

"F-Flowey! A-Ah!" He groaned, getting close to his 3rd orgasm. Flowey smiled mischievously, speeding things up a bit, a vine began to pump his cock, and Flowey sucked on his soul. Sans was in heaven, gaining so much pleasure in so many places. As both vines hit his sweet spot multiple times, he came, hard.

"FLOWEY, I-I'M GO-GONNA...!" He moaned, painting the floor with cum. The plant giggled, coming to a stop with his assult. He pulled out, and dropped the cum covered skeleton, who was extremely tired from the event. Flowey went on a little longer and ran his tongue up and down Sans's length a couple times, before planting a kiss on his teeth.

Flowey smiled. "See you another time, trashbag. I can't wait for next time.~"

The vines sunk back into the ground, followed by Flowey. Sans lied on the floor of the garage, drowsiness taking over. He mumbled something incoherent, then passed out.

The garage was a mess, covered in Sans's seed. He had the whole night to clean up, but that was if he woke up in the next 20 minutes.

Papyrus, can never know about this.

**End! I hope you enjoyed this piece of garbage, have a great day!**

**g**

**_You feel your sins crawling on your back._**


End file.
